Tickle Fight
by camelliastar
Summary: Anyone here likes tickling? This is Soul and Maka' battle of tickling! A little pervyness here, and a little Spirit screentime. Plus another crazy fanfic, to repay my sin :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have more like 5 ideas stuck in my head. I'm willing to let 2 of them go, and now this is the third. SUPER SHORT. I do not own Soul Eater and tickle fight. Who was the inventor of tickle fight anyway?**

**Tickle Fight**

BoRiNG…

One exact word to describe Soul's feeling. Soul and Maka are both sitting on the couch. The pigtails is reading, and the shark teeth is dozing off. Soul, especially is completely bored. They have day off for today, and in the hot weather, they've got nothing to do. Especially when the TV is in repairment.

Soul starts to drool. He is totally bored. Seeing his meister's serious expression glued to the book, the deathschyte starts to looks at her neck. Smooth, creamy neck that will make all guys go nuts for it, including him. Why beauty must make nuisance? Her natural beauty that she never notices makes her one of the most wanted girls in Shinbusen, and Soul is keeping any filthy guy away from her.

Back to her neck, he is thinking of nape, but his playful side start to think about something else, tickle. Soul silently gets closer to Maka and tickle her neck.

"What did you do!" Maka shrieks and raises her book.

"Tickling you?" Soul grins innocently, and aims to her stomach.

"Hahahaha! You're not going anywhere…" Maka threatens between her giggles. She aims back to his neck.

Well, actually Soul is really enjoying touching Maka like this (pervy)

"You are not going anywhere…" Soul copies her as he pushes her cheek away and starts to tickle her.

"Oh, shut up!" Maka pushes his cheek again as she attemps to tickle him too.

"Hahahaha, I'll win!" Soul tangled his feet with hers, locking her from going anywhere.

"Soul! You jerk!" Maka giggles because of ticklish and tries to break free, but accidentaly make them both fall to the floor.

"NO Soul!" Maka screams between her giggle as he rolls until he is on top of her and start tickling her even more. Maka wrestle with him and manages to get on top of him. Securing both of his legs with hers and tickles him more.

"Whose saying that?" Soul complains as he tries to get back to the top of Maka. He manages to break free from Maka's leg lock and pushes her down.

DING DONG!

"Uh-oh, Soul…" Maka blushes furiously at their almost-molesting position.

"Crap…" Soul curses, as with face as red as a cherry. He sees Spirit jawdropped infront of them.

"HOLY SHIT!"

**A/N: SOUL IS A MOLESTER!**

**Soul: I am not**

**CS: Accidentally**

**Maka: you are pervy, camelliastar.**

**CS: REvIeW**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is camelliastar, and I'm very sorry for the inconvenience

I forgot to hit the complete button, so the Tickle Fight actually ends there. I want the ending to be a little comedic. But don't worry, to repay my sin, I'll give you another story in similar genre. Wait for me, because I can only type during Fridays, school rules all. Sorry. Again, I'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm repaying my sin. I'm repaying my sin. Oh Lord please forgive me~ (Justin style)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND ALL THE BADASS-NESS OF IT!**

**Unexplainable Relationship**

"Dammit Maka…" Soul curses under his breath. Why he need to do these gay things. SHOPPING!? IN a SUPERMARKET. BABIES and KIDS row!?

"DammitMakawhydoineedtodothes ethingsjustforastupidasshole babyitsallbecausethatslobbyt hingwanderinourdamnfreakinfl at…" Soul says in a rather harsh tone, while staring in front of the neat rows of diapers.

"Sir, may I help you?" A shopkeeper greets him.

"Dammit Maka such a dipshit thing to do- Ah, I'm sorry." Soul rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, What are you looking for?" The shopkeeper asks him politely.

"Um, Maka asked me to buy diapers for babies, 2 or 3 clothes, and… What the hell? What is this? Rattle?" Soul looks at a neat little note, definitely not written by him.

"Excuse me sir, but is that Maka your wife?" She says in a rather astonished tone, knowing that the boy standing in front of her is probably 14.

"No, no, she's my friend." Soul sweatdrops.

"So, you have a special relation with her?" The shopkeeper asks him curiously. She's actually referring to girlfriend.

"Yes, I do have a special relation." Soul answers. He is actually referring to partnership.

"So, you did sex out of marriage?" The shopkeeper gasps.

"NO! Of course not! It's not like that! She's just a friend! A friend!" Soul blushes and awkwardly shoves his hands in front of him.

"A special friend?" The shopkeeper curiously corners him.

"She's my meister! My fighting partner!" Soul starts to blush even redder than before.

"Oh, I see…" the shopkeeper blushes at her antiques.

"Dammitfreakinbaby…" Soul starts to curse again.

"Baby? So you both do have a baby?" The shopkeeper points accusingly at him.

"NO! Like I said! It's not my baby!" He starts to anger a little.

"Yours baby, with that girl?" The shopkeeper says at him.

*Facepalm*

"It's not like that dumbass, just go and get those freakin like hell baby appliance!" Soul curses as blades start to appear from his body.

"Man it's so hard to tell that we are babysitting…" Soul mutters under his breath as the shopkeeper bows and looks for the things that he asks for.

**A/N: So, it's rather short and extremely short. I cannot think about any other ideas. I think it will be hilarious to see Soul facepalm. That'll be extremely cool…**

**CS: Soul, why you must be soo hot…**

**Maka: Soul is my first and my last weapon! Don't you lay a hand on him, CS!**

**CS: Whatever I ship you with Soul so just go out you two!**

**Soul: I don't really mind, do you Maka?**

**Maka: Well, I… (blushes)**

**CS: Review**


End file.
